


The case for Jamie

by katiebuttercup



Category: Charlotte Holmes Series - Brittany Cavallaro
Genre: Angst, F/M, the case for jamie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebuttercup/pseuds/katiebuttercup
Summary: Based on the case for jamie trailerCharlotte sees Jamie for the first time in a yearNB: I haven’t read the book yet so this is probably not canon





	The case for Jamie

Characters belong to Brittany Cavallaro

 

Charlotte braces herself, harnessing all of her self control as the door opens and Jamie strides through.

She turns instinctively, head bowed, scrolling through her phone, hiding inside “Rose” even as she physically hides behind the metal dividers.

  
Despite herself she drinks in the sight of Jamie, the first time she’d seen him in a year and her traitorous heart leaps at the sight.

  
He looks good. Better he looks like Jamie, tall and handsome, dressed in his ubiquitous leather jacket, jeans and white shirt. She remembers how his arms felt around her, how soft his shirt felt against her cheek, the smell of his jacket.

  
She’s kept Jamie in a box this last year, safely hidden, far away from her self imposed exile. She still remembers the betrayal on his face, the way he had looked at her in the aftermath of August’s death, like he didn’t recognise her.

Like he hated her.

  
She bows her head further, using her training to track Jamie as he strides past her, focused, handsome features set in determination.

  
She lets him walk past, counts to 20, sets her sunglasses over her face and follows him.


End file.
